Let's Dance
by QuiteTheCharacter
Summary: Kyo and the group are to attend a dance in present day.


I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

Setting: Present day, in high school (Authors Note- I'm not up to date with a normal Japanese school system it's probably not going to be like that in this fanfic. Sorry)

Yuya's feet pounded on the concrete trying to reach building C but she was already ten minutes late to a class that she wasn't supposed to be in anyway. While in this thought she hadn't noticed her neighbor sticking his foot out in track. She face planted onto the concrete pathway.

"Ow! My lip!" Yuya cried as she look back at the perpetrator. She saw the foot still in place but what was worse was she heard the laugh, his laugh. She looked up at him and glared. He smirked and looked down at her and smoothly said, "You look good on your knees, by the way if your lucky I might let you…" He never finished because Yuya lunged at him.

Surprisingly she managed to knock him down and now she was straddling his stomach. He smirked and Yuya knew what was coming next. "Yuya if you wanted to jump my bones don't do it in public someone might see and that would be embarrassing for me." She slammed her packed fist down on his chest and tried to push herself off.

"You're not a sadist are you?" he teased, "Cause I don't mind a little S&M." Yuya screamed in frustration there was just no winning against this guy. She had never won any battles against him. And he had lived next door all her life!

She went to get off him but his hands kept her waist firmly attached to him. She pushed against his chest and threw her weight as far back as possible, but still nothing. It was useless trying to fight him he was stronger than her. She looked around as if there was someone to help her but no one. Not like it would matter. Kyo was the best fighter in school and no one had ever won a fight against him.

"Kyo I'm late let go," Yuya scathed. He smiled, one of his rare genuine smiles and taunted, "Make me." She threw another tantrum still not gaining any ground. She breathed and tried to think how to get away.

Then a thought that never occurred to her before popped in her head. _How can I make him want to do what I want without a fight? _

Yuya smiled, leaned forward closer to Kyo and said, "Kyo I get it now." He laughed and retorted, "Do you now?"

"Yeah you're in love with me and can't bear to let me go," she whispered so he could hear. He pushed her off and onto the ground next to him. Her plan worked and she wasn't going to waste anytime.

She ran her ass to the last hour of her class. Kyo watched her go and his brain started to process what happened. She had won for a change.

Which made her a challenge he would have to surmount. Which was just what he needed, something to do around this school. _She has gym last over at building E. I guess I could embarrass her then. Even better there'll be witnesses. _Kyo sat back down against the tree trunk and sat there, plotting.

Yuya was on the look out for Kyo all day and raced to each class. Her last class of the day was soon approaching and she found a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. He had been smirking and smiling the whole time. _Maybe he was drunk again. _

Yuya remembered the last time he had been drunk. When he got locked out of his house he climbed their fence and the tree next to her bedroom window or so she assumed. She awoke to tapping on her window. When she sat up she was staring at a pair of glazed rubies. She opened her window and he fell onto her bed with a thud. He was still holding a bottle of some serious alcohol. She took it from him and put it on her nightstand. She tried to get him in the bathroom but he wouldn't budge. It was useless so she tucked him underneath the covers. "Great now I get to sleep on the couch and wake up with a bad back and explain why to my parents. Thanks a lot Kyo," Yuya mumbled. She didn't realize he was still awake. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her so she was trapped between him and a wall. Then she knew he was trashed as he cuddled up to her and started to apologize. "I'm sorray Yuya," he slurred. She spent the rest of the night stroking his cheek with her thumb until she fell asleep.

She remembered the next morning as her brother thankfully was the one to wake her, and Kyo. He hadn't liked or trusted Kyo since that morning. He never told her parents and she always was teased by him. She sighed and heard, "That's the fifth time she's sighed maybe we should bring her back to reality." It was Mahiro's voice.

"Gee I must have you worried cause your mouth isn't glued to Tora's," Yuya shot back. She heard a couple laughs from Yukimura, Okuni and Sasuke.

"See and you thought we didn't care. I mean this is taking a lot of my will power," Tora retorted jokingly. Which did nothing to help Mahiro's furious blush. Soon the group went back to what they were talking about before, the upcoming dance. Okuni went on and on about her dress and how Bontenmaru better not mess up. Yukimura was talking about which girlfriend he should take and Sasuke told him he was an idiot.

The bell rang and they all walked out to their next class gym. On the way Kyoshiro, Sakuya, and Akari joined the group on their way to the same class. Today they were practicing volleyball. Unfortunately the gym was under construction and so everyone was stuck outside. Yuya was switched to the other team because she was talking too much. Much to the gym teachers dismay she was talking more than ever to both sides. She caused the coach to give up and let everyone go early.

As her and the other girls were showering in the locker room they struck up their early conversation. "So Yuya has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" She sighed, _when will they give this crap up. _She wrapped her body in a towel and shook her head no. Although the truth was a bunch of guys actually did and she turned them all down. She was planning on ditching after the first ten minutes.

So she dressed slowly, waiting for the others to dress. She had dressed so slowly not they were waiting on her. She threw on her shirt and ran out the door after them.

And there he was, right in her way, with that damn smirk on his face. "What? Did you hear I was here and forget how to put your shirt on?" he sneered. She looked down and sure enough she put her shirt on inside out. _Dammit. _Kyo grabbed the bottom of her red tee and pulled it up over her head. He inspected the red tee in his hands.

She stood there aghast as she stood in her red lace bra in front of everyone. While he held her shirt in his hands, indifferently. He turned the shirt right side out.

"Give me back my shirt," she growled out. He stopped looking at the tee at looked back at her. Smiling slightly more he lifted it above his head, like a child. "Make. Me." She jumped up reaching for the shirt.

She gave up after several tries and thought back to that morning. She stopped and crossed her arms over her stomach.

"Kyo if I would of know I wouldn't of led you on. But you're not really my type." She would never forget the look on his face. It was a look of utter surprise, bewilderment and amusement. The crowd hushed everyone fixated on the battle. He tilted his head to the side and casually replied, "I'm sure I could change your mind." With that he pinned her to the outside wall of the locker room and bit her neck. She heard everyone gasp or shriek. She also heard her teacher yelling at both of them. Everyone ran like their lives depended on it, except for her.

Hope you enjoy. I will try and finish this in a timely manner. Love me!


End file.
